A New Hero
by fate-be-kind
Summary: Theres a new hero,and her name is vanessa link was sent to gide her and save the world as we know it


**Vanessa**

"Darn it!" I shouted throwing the controller against the wall "Why does this have to be so hard." There was a soft chuckle from behind. "You think it was easy for me." I turned my head and what I saw caused me to faint.

When I finally rounded to consciousness, there he was blond hair blue eyes and yes in the hero's garb. "OK I'm seeing things; I've played Zelda way to long today." another chuckle "nope you're not seeing things I'm really hear." "Goody I've lost my mind." I declared with fake enthusiasm in my voice he got an annoyed look on his face "what do I have to do to convince you this is real." "Show me the master sword it should glow with the power to repeal evil." "You young lady are quite the clever one."

Once again, he chuckled. He unsheathed the sword on his back kneeling before me he said, "To you the next hero of time." I passed out again. "You faint a lot don't you?" "Well let's see! The hero of time appears in my room and tells me I'm the new hero of time," I said quiet logically "of course all faint!" and link rolled on the floor he was laughing so hard. I grabbed my pillow off the bed and beat him with it. "Stop laughing at me!" He just laughed louder. "Link stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears were in my eyes. I had to get them under control on the count of three I will have complete control of my emotions, I told myself. One breath, two breath, 3 breath, I opened my eyes to see link staring at me a worried look on his face "you okay?" "Yes." I said in a claim voice. He reached out and softly wiped a tear from my check "you sure?" His voice was so kind it was shocking "I just have trouble keeping my self-calm sometimes. My patients want to put me on medicine for it I don't like the idea though." "You don't need it I mean you just stabilized yourself." "That wasn't one of my bad ones," I placed my hand on his where it still rested on my cheek. "My bad ones scare even me." I whispered in a hushed voice. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him and he didn't seem to object. When we separated, I could feel the blush spreading across my face. He wore a goofy grin on his. "I'm sorry" was the first thing I could think to say. "Why." There was a tone in his voice that was indescribable "You barely know me," then a though came to mind. "Why are you here anyways?" I changed the subject. "Ganondorf's back." "What!" "He's back and wants vengeance, your Supposed to defeat him; I'm here to guide you on your quest." "Ok so I have to go on a quest to save the world from evil and your here to show me the way to wherever I'm Supposed to go." "That's about right and the sooner we leave the better." He said in a somber voice. Finding my duffel bag, I hastily threw in clothes, a passport, and cash.

Then chicken scratched a note to my parents

goon on a road trip all call you later

Love Vanessa

"Now all we need is clothes for you link." After a bit of protest he woefully agreed to go to Wal-Mart and get an outfit or two. He walked out of the dressing room in a light gray tee-shirt with dark gray stencil of a dragon, and blue jeans. He did not look happy "really." "We've been over this already you need to blind in." He just glared at me. "I won't blind in no matter how you dress me." He glared whale pointing to his ears. "Easy cover story though, Birth-defect." "I'm not going to win this argument am I." "nope." A sigh escaped his lips. We walked out with five outfits, and a disgruntled link. I unlocked my car so link could slip the bags in to the trunk. "Where to" I asked enthusiastically "west Virginia" we drove as far as I cloud before nearly fell asleep behind the wheel. "Link I'm goanna find is somewhere to sleep can you keep me awake until then." "Ok." he mumbled still angrily "link I don't care if your mad about shopping if I wrecks we have a one in ten chance of walking away unharmed link do you understand me. "He blinked as if startled. "I want out of this metal death trap." He raced for the handle "Am I going to have to put you in the back and turn on the child safety lock. Just calm down and keep me awake will fine!" He nodded still looking fearful

**+  
Link**

I nearly kissed the ground when Vanessa pulled the car aka metal death trap in a parking lot I know I've faced danger before but that was when it was to save the world. She went into the motel office. Vanessa Came out with a big grin on her face I have to say it suited her. Then I thought back to the kiss we had only hours before I felt no guilt over Zelda. She had left me because I wasn't royalty. Vanessa came and whispered in to my ear "if anyone asks we are eighteen year old newlyweds." My heart jumped at her proximity. she took my hand it felt so natural there I wasn't going to let go. they were callused but, It only shows she wasn't afraid to work hard. We stopped at room number 216. "According to the clerk they reserve this room for newlyweds." Her voice was nervously and shaky. I tightened my grip on her hand "don't wary," I whispered in her ear. "You take the bead all sleep on the floor." I said when I shut the door she nodded then pressed her finger to her lips for me to be quite. "These walls are paper-thin," she mouthed then she pointed to the camera we at least have to share the bead she mouthed once again. "We have to act like a couple."

**+  
Vanessa**

I woke to Links arms holding me.I tried to slip out and change, but his grip only tightened in a very protective jester. I shook him gently link get up. his eyes quickly snapped open he glanced around the room in fight or flight mode. PTSD I thought it must be I mean fighting an evil monster had to do that to you "its ok "I whispered gently "you're not there." He took a deep breath "I dreamed I was there back in Hyrule and Ganondorf was standing over me with a sword getting ready to plunge it in my chest." Link looked so scared the only thing I could do was hold him whispering, "It will be ok." "You're not there anymore" this lasted for an hour or so my mind flashed to the camera the Clark must be getting quite a show. "Come on link we need to get ready ok" I mumbled softly. he nodded. Grabbing an outfit, I headed for the shower still concerned about link. After I returned, he was fully dressed and ready to go. "all check us out," I declared "you wait in the car." at that last word his eyes went wide I gave a soft chuckle "come on you know we have to. It's the only way to get around." he sighed loudly "I know but well I don't like to ride in death traps," I shout him a look of 'oh really' I "Come on," he mound quietly "That wasn't my Choice I had to." "Whatever get in the car." "Fine!" he mumbled under his breath. Link went to the car I went to the office. "Is he going to be ok.?" the Clark asked I knew he saw on the camera. "Yha he just went through something very traumatic not to long ago." He nodded. "Well, come again" he said "maybe, maybe not." I replied over my shoulder.

**Link**

I had that nightmare again Ganondorf impaling me when I was helpless. Vanessa's holding me helped a lot it gave me something to gravitate to "thank you." I whispered to her softly "for what?" She asked in a clam-collected voice "for just being there when I was freaking out." "It was nothing really it was the least I could do." Before she put the car into drive, "Vanessa looks here." I pressed my lips to hers without a second though. We stayed like that until we needed air. "What about Zelda?" "What about her she dumped me." Her eyes went wide "why?" "I wasn't a prince thus she could not be with me she told me and I quote. (Link I am of royal blood and in order to keep that blood pure I must marry someone of royal blood.)" "That was the worst mistake she ever made," Vanessa shook her head as she said that. Then she looked startled picking up her phone she punched in some numbers "Hi mom and yes I'm fine." Her mother shouted so loud even I heard it " Vanessa LeeAnne get your butt home." "Daddy please let me go on my trip," she said in a puppy dog voice after a few minutes of begging and pleading we were back on the road. "You better be grateful I just had to play the daddy card." she informed me. "Thank you." I said in a teasing voice. She gave a huge smile. I grabbed the hand she had sitting on the console. A shock went through me. Mine, I thought possessively mine.


End file.
